


5 stages of a Reaction

by SerenityShadows



Series: Bands of Ivy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 and 1, Angst?, F/M, Feelings, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible OCCness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Who, What, When, Where, and Why of telling a Pack that their 'Pack Mom' is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> These don't really follow a chronological order but they are set in between Eating in and the next story which picks up after EI. :D 
> 
> Also, I feel like Boyd's kind of OOC in this bit but I've never actually written him before so don't hate me. *goes hides in corner*

_WHO_?

Boyd was quiet. He was concise. It was just the way he was. People around him who knew his family didn’t really understand why but he never cared to explain. When he was little, he would admit that he was shy and couldn’t make friends easily. In high school, he just didn’t care anymore. H rarely talked to anyone including his teachers. He relied more on his actions than his words. He was lonely, yeah, and really wanted some kind of connection but at this point, he’d given up. Accepting the Bite from Derek had been the best decision of his life, not only because he’d finally found something he could call his own but because he had connections that would never be broken and he relished in that. The Pack was his family, his friends.

He’d do anything for them which is why when he found Stiles crying in one of the old rooms in the Hale house, his first thought wasn’t to talk, it was to give comfort. He pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry on his shoulder. It was only when Stiles had cried herself out to sniffles that he heard a tiny rhythmic thump coming from her body, namely her stomach. His eyes widened and he took in her scent again. It was very faint, almost non-existent but there was sweet scent mixed in with her natural one.

“Stiles?” he asked, confused and puzzled by what his brain was trying to figure out.

She looked up at him with wide and wet eyes.

“Are,” he cleared his throat then tried again. “Are you-?”

She stiffened then her body slowly relaxed and she nodded, moving her hand to her stomach as waves of sadness and misery came from her.

He started growling, eyes flaring gold as he cradled her closer. “Who is it? Who’s the father? Did he hurt you? Does he not want the baby? Is he not going to support you? Who? Tell me and I’ll hunt him down and tear him piece to piece.”

“Boyd!” Her soft pale hands came up and cradled his cheeks. He looked down at the woman who they had all came to think of as a surrogate mother. There was a smile on her face now which confused Boyd even more. “It’s okay. I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.”

“Why were you crying then?” he demanded. “Whoever this guy is, doesn’t get to make you like this.”

She snorted. “Please, he couldn’t do that even if he wanted too. It’s just the hormones messing with me. I found some stuff that made me sad.”

Boyd gave her a look and she sighed. She reached over to the bed and pulled over a dingy white book that Boyd hadn’t noticed. She opened it and he saw pictures covering every page. He could slightly recognize some of the facial features of a young man who looked a lot like “Derek?”

Stiles tensed again and got a defensive look in her eyes. “Yeah?” She asked, fiercely.

Boyd stayed silent, knowing better than to piss off a pregnant woman. “You’ll be a good mother.” He eventually said, quietly making her smile. She hugged him again, making sure to let him know that she was grateful for his silence.

“Thank you. Wanna look at some really embarrassing photos of Derek as a kid?” she said with a manic grin, settling herself comfortably on his lap.

Boyd sighed but let her do what she wanted, taking the time to look her over. She had become such a wonderful person and she had begrudgingly became like his sister and mother. She looked so happy that he had to smile then he thought about Derek and bared his teeth.

_You’d better take care of her, Derek, because alpha or not, I will come after you._


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison understands,  
> Isaac's excited,  
> Stiles is a girl,  
> and Scott? 
> 
> Well, he's Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that Scott is not dumb. He's actually really smart (which is why he's a full fledged vet in this Au) but I think anybody would be in shock when they hear that thier best friend, who used to eat bugs with them, who used to talk about girls with them, actually has a Vagina and that she'll be pushing a baby out of it after 9 months. I mean, when my mom told me I was going to have a little brother, I thought she was joking at first but 9 years later, she's the one laughing now because he likes to annoys the hell out of me.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> All of these are going to be more of a drabble than anything. :D

Scott was a lot of things. He was kind and honestly, that’s why everyone loved him, not that he knew that. He was patient which is what made him a good vet, or at least that’s what Deaton always said. After the man ‘Retired’, he’d left the clinic to Scott even though he was still always there. He was understanding. He could listen to whatever someone told him and could help them deal with it. It’s what made him a good Alpha.  Observant? Eh, if he really wanted to be, yes. Stiles was the one who had ADD but had Scott not been tested for it when he was little, he’s pretty sure everyone would have thought he had it.   Really he was just spacy and probably always would be, when whatever the situation wasn’t life or death.

That might be the reason he didn’t notice that his best friend in the entire world was 4 months pregnant until Allison and Isaac told him and even at that, it was only because Boyd had gotten _way_ more protective of her during training and attacks on the Pack.

“What?” Scott blinked, frozen in the process of carrying a bowl of popcorn to the living room. It was their annual movie night and even Stiles had managed to make it, having been able to get off work in time. Even though it was Allison’s turn to pick, she’d let Stiles choose the movie which Scott thought was weird but a look from Allison had kept him from commenting.

Stiles was on their couch snuggled up against Isaac and Allison and Scott was certain he had just misheard what his girlfriend and boyfriend had just said.

“Stiles is pregnant, Scott.” Allison said calmly, stroking the other girl’s hair as Isaac was smiling widely and running a hand over the still flat rise of her stomach.

“ _What_?” His voice actually cracked and he flushed. That hadn’t happened since junior high. Allison and Isaac both snorted at him and he was too shocked to even manage a glare at them. He was staring at Stiles who was staring back at him with a weird expression on her face, almost like she was having an anxiety attack right then.

“What?” He cleared his throat, eyes moving down to her stomach.

“I’m pregnant, knocked up; got a bun in the oven, with child, in a period of gestation. There’s a bat in my freakin’ batcave.” She rambled on and on, spouting more phrases but Scott was still processing what he had heard. Stiles, _Stiles_ , was having a baby. There was a tiny human being growing inside of his best friend. He could now smell a sweeter note to her scent, which had nagged at him earlier but it had just made him want to provide food and care for her which he was always like that so it hadn’t bothered him. A baby. A tiny boy or girl with her eyes, running around with her attitude. Wait, they’re totally just messing with him. Scott snorted which made their heads all snap up.

“Good one, guys. Yeah, Stiles is totally having a baby.” He said laughing, and settling into place.

Stiles rolled her eyes and reached over and snagged his arm, pulling him over the top of them. She positioned his head to rest under her ribs and held it in place as Allison started the movie up.

“I think you broke him.” Isaac said at one point after Scott had heard two tiny thumps in his ears that didn’t match up with hers.

(“ _What_?” _his brow furrowed and he pressed his ear harder against her stomach_

_“Shut up,” Stiles popped him in the head. Joe Manganiello is on.”_

_"Scott, stop hogging Stiles."_

_"Isaac, just let him get used to it."_ )

“Don’t worry, Stiles.” Allison patted her arm. “He’ll realize it eventually.”

About two hours later,

“Holy shit, you’re a girl. You’re p-WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just to let you know, I'm offering Beta services to anybody who needs it. You can find me on tumblr under SerenityShadows-2. feel free to leave me an ask. :D Or, if you want to just stalk me, there ya go.


	3. When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know what Jackson's birthday is so I'm going with October because I like that month.

She was in the maternity store in the mall, contemplating how many pants to buy and what style when Lydia and Jackson saw her through the window. The expressions on their faces would be priceless if she didn’t feel complete and utter fear at the sight of them. Well, honestly she could care less what Jackson thought because the dude was a huge douchnozzle and could say what he wanted but if he mention one thing about her baby and she would rip him a new one. It was more Lydia she was scared off. She’d long gotten over her crush on her, realizing it was more that she wanted to be like her not that she wanted her but still, her opinion was really important.

            The redhead stormed in, heels clicking ominously, dragging Jackson behind her and Stiles swallowed.

            “When?” Lydia demanded crossing her arms over her chest and staring her down.

            Stiles looked between the two of them and stammered out a “Wh-what?”

            Jackson snorted and opened his mouth to make a comment but Lydia elbowed him and cut him off.

“When is my godson/goddaughter going to be coming? You will be naming us as godparents. If we’re going to be prepared these newcomers, I need to start ordering everything now while it’s still new. Now come on.” She looked around the store disdainfully and rolled her eyes. “I know a good boutique a few miles away from here that has much better selection than this store ever will. Where’d you park? Jackson’ll take my car and I’ll drive you. Have you eaten yet? We’ll get lunch on the way.”

Lydia snatched her arm and started dragging her out the door. Stiles let her because she was completely dumbfounded.

 Surprisingly enough, when they got to the boutique after Lydia had her hustled into a nice arm chair and started talking to one of the clerks, It was Jackson who brought her food and sat down with her while Lydia started arguing about some kind of fabric.

“May,” Jackson coughed after he handed her the food and Stiles stared in shock at the politeness in his voice and the color in his cheeks. “May I feel your stomach?”

 “Uh, yeah.” She said, moving her food up to make room for his hand. He was gentle in his touch and Stiles could only watch and be filled with affection when she saw the look in his eyes. “October 12th.”

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “What?”

“That’s when I’m due.” She watched as surprise filled his face and then she actually saw a genuine smile on his face.

 _Okay so maybe he wasn’t so bad after all_. She thought smiling back then pursed her lips when he started to laugh.

“What?”

“You’re going to get fat.”

 _Nope. Still a douchenozzle._ She glowered and Jackson slowly backed away.


	4. Where?

 

Of all  the places she was expecting to get ambushed, the corner store was not one of them. All she had wanted was some chocolate and pickles. Shut up, okay? She was pregnant and it wasn’t exactly the most disgusting thing that she had ever craved. She had just pushed her basket into the chocolate and candy aisle and was deciding if she wanted the dark chocolate bar with raspberry filling or orange when she was pulled into a big bear hug by Blonde hair. 

“I want _all_ of the dirty details.” Blonde hair said before Stiles felt hands all over her stomach. “I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

“Erica?” Stiles asked questioningly eyebrows raised as she stared down at the blond who  was  cooing into her stomach. 

“You’ve lost her.”

Her head snapped up and she saw Danny standing at the head of aisle. She sent him a questioning look and he held up a basket with party stuff in it. “ Twin s ' birthday party.” 

"Oh yeah! Saturday right? Derek mentioned something about that. I think I'm making a cake?" she said smile slipping into a frown as she tried to remember. This far into the pregnancy, her brain had seemed to just take a vacation. 

"Yeah, but I can just pick one up, if you don't want to." Danny dimpled as he got closer and pulled Erica back. "May I?" He asked, gesturing toward her stomach.

"Wha-" Stiles started, caught up in thinking about cakes and then smiled. "Oh yeah." 

"Seriously Stiles!" Erica squealed as Danny got his turn to touch her stomach. "Everything!  Obviously we know the who. What was it like? Fast and passionate, slow and sensual? I know when. The why's pretty obvious!"

"Better question, where?" 

All three of them jumped, though Danny grabbed Stiles so she wouldn't knock into anything and they all glared at Chris Argent who stared back unapologetically. 

Stiles blushed when his question registered. "What? Why would you even ask something like that? You don't ask someone that!" She huffed and put her arms over her chest and turned her meanest glare on him.

The hunter actually put his hands up in submission and took a step back with wide eyes. "Some hunters who've gathered info on wolves say that depending on where the, ahem, mating took place you can get a good guess on how many children there will be." 

"What?" Stiles said flatly, color draining from her face.

"Stiles? Sti--LES!"

When she came back to consciousness, she saw Derek and Chris fighting in the living room of her and Derek's loft. 

"What did you say to her?"

"DEREK, YOU OVERPOTENT, SUPER SPERMED SOURWOLF! IF I HAVE TO PUSH AN ENTIRE PACK OF PUPPIES OUT OF MY VAGINA, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Oh. you told her about that."

"Dear Nephew, I think you should run now."

"Shut up Peter."

"DEREK!"

"Right, running now."

 


End file.
